Don't Want To Leave You
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Gokudera is sent away to represent the Vongola... for six months. How will Yamamoto and Gokudera bear to be apart for so long?


**A/N: **Hmm. I'm EXTREMELY bored. I feel like writing but I have to go to a stupid orchestra rehearsal in an hour. Can I finish a story in that time? Probably not but I'm gonna finish this sometime anyway so you'll never know ^_^

On with the story!!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own KHR… or anything else… I'm so useless. But I can still be a BIGBIGBIGBIGBIG FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Gokudera-kun, I need you to do a job for me."

"Of course, Jyuudaime! I'll do anything you want me to! As your right-hand man, I cannot ever disappoint you!"

"W-well, yes, I understand that. But this is something different."

"It doesn't matter! Whatever the conditions, no matter how harsh they are, I'll push through them for you!" _And that baseball-idiot._

"W-well, okay then. I need you to go to Italy for six months."

Silence. Then, "I-I accept."

"I'm sorry about this, Gokudera-kun. I know six months is a very long time to be away from him."

The only reply was a small nod.

********

"WHAT?! Six months?!"

Gokudera sighed. He had expected this reaction, of course. He said nothing.

Yamamoto took a few deep breaths before calming down. "I guess I couldn't stop you even if I tried. And I know it's our duty as guardians to complete all our tasks, no matter what they are. So I won't stop you."

The bomber nodded his thanks. It was much easier if Yamamoto accepted it.

"But," came the whine. "I'm sure going to miss you!" This was bad. Yamamoto was looking at him with that cute expression again. That idiot knew that he wouldn't be able to resist if he gave that look.

"Then," said Gokudera with a smirk. "We'll just have to make up for a few months won't we?"

********

Gokudera collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out. A few seconds later, Yamamoto fell beside him. Neither of them said anything, until Yamamoto broke the silence. "You're leaving tomorrow, right?" he asked.

The bomber simply nodded. "Six months…" he said thoughtfully.

"How do I know you won't forget about me? Six months is a long time you know!" whined Yamamoto.

"B-Baka! Of course I won't forget about the Vongola! I am going to be representing them after all!"

"But what if you forget that I love you?" said the swordsman playfully.

"Then you'll just have to prove it to me now."

"How?!"

"Work that yourself, idiot."

"Hmm… I love you."

Gokudera shook his head. "Not good enough."

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you."

"I'll surely forget if that's the best you can do. Words just aren't enou-"

Gokudera's words trailed off as Yamamoto pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled, and Yamamoto nibbled on Gokudera's lip before the bomber pushed away, panting slightly. "O-Okay, I get it. I definitely won't forget you. I need to sleep well tonight so we can leave it at that."

Yamamoto grinned at him happily. "Okay!"

"B-Baka," muttered Gokudera before settling down to sleep.

********

"Goodbye, Jyuudaime! I'll make sure that everything is done to perfection!"

"Y-You don't really have to, Gokudera-kun. It's not easy to make things perfect, you know."

"Yes, but how can I say I am your right-hand man if I can't even get these things right?!"

"A-Alright then. Good luck and come back safely."

"Hayato!"

"What is it, baseball-idiot?"

"…I'll miss you."

"Whatever, baka! I have to go now."

"Wait for a while," said Yamamoto before pulling Gokudera into a hug. The storm guardian jolted in surprise, before letting his eyes soften. He hugged Yamamoto back.

"I'll miss you too," he whispered. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them moving away until Tsuna gave a small cough as he saw the flight's status on the screen turn to 'Now Boarding'. Gokudera jumped away and shouted a hurried farewell before disappearing into the airport.

********

_Three weeks later…_

Gokudera had basically settled into the new environment. The family's boss was quite a friendly person and made sure that Gokudera was never bored or annoyed. The members were quite polite, if not a bit in awe of the famous storm guardian. Gokudera sat down in his room with a sigh. The day's meetings were finally over. He fell onto the soft bed and let himself lie there for a while. He felt empty, and a bit sad. And he was slightly distressed when he figured out why. He was lonely. He missed Yamamoto, even though it had been less than a month since he had arrived, and he still had over five months to go. He silently recalled a conversation he had had with Bianchi a few years ago.

Flashback ^_^

"_Aneki! Why are you always stalking Reborn and hugging him like that! It's not right!"_

"_Hmm? And why is it not right, Hayato?" she had replied, adjusting her goggles._

"_Just because! We are supposed to be strong, to not hinder others, to leave them alone and let them do what they want to do, not be trapped in our arms!"_

"_You're still so immature, Hayato. I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question for you. You'll understand when you fall in love, whenever that may be." _

End of Flashback ^_^

Gokudera sighed again. His sister had been right as usual. He did understand, because he had fallen in love.

********

_Two months l__ater…_

Tsuna watched worriedly as Yamamoto slowly hobbled across the courtyard. His condition had worsened again. It had started after Gokudera had left, almost unnoticeable at first, but then slowly, Yamamoto had begun to be weak, tired and sad. Now, he had become like this, silent, slow and without energy. All the family members were greatly worried about their rain guardian but Tsuna was most of all. He had said to Reborn," I don't understand it, this concept of love, but it must be scary, if it can make someone like Yamamoto like this." The Vongola boss sighed worriedly, and prayed the next three months and one week would pass soon.

********

_Three months later…_

Yamamoto slowly began to get stronger, standing straighter and occasionally laughing again. It was as if he wanted to be perfect when his lover came back, or he simply was overjoyed by the imminent arrival of Gokudera's return.

_On Gokudera's side…_

The family members watched in relief as the Vongola storm guardian finally began to have more energy. The past few months he had been completely worn out, rarely even coming out of his room except on official occasions, in which he had tried his best to act normal, but it was obvious to any spectators that something was wrong. They were happy that he seemed to be regaining his strength and hoped that he didn't revert to the weak shell of a human body anytime soon.

********

_The day of Gokudera's return…_

Gokudera slowly stepped off the plane and was met by Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun! Welcome back!" he said cheerily.

"J-Jyuudaime! I'm honoured that you came to pick me up!"

"Of course I would have to come! I haven't seen you in six whole months! ...Gokudera-kun? Is something wrong?"

"N-No Jyuudaime! I'm sorry, but I have to go out now! Please excuse my rudeness! I'll talk with you later, I promise!" shouted Gokudera, before running out to the arrivals platform.

Tsuna stood confused for a while, but then smiled softly. "I knew I should have made a special airport pass for Yamamoto as well."

_Arrivals Platform_

"Takeshi!" shouted Gokudera as he saw a familiar tall figure.

"Hayato?" said the figure, turning around before he was pulled into a great big hug.

"Takeshi!" said Gokudera happily, tears streaming freely down his face. Yamamoto stood, stunned before hugging Gokudera back, his whole body shaking happily.

"Hayato," he murmured joyfully before leaning down and kissing the bomber on the lips. It was a short kiss, just in joy, just in happiness, just in their reunion.

"Promise me you won't leave me like that again?"

Gokudera smiled, one of his rare, genuine smiles. "I would never want to."

~Owari!

**A/N:** So… was it good? In the end, I didn't finish it before my orchestra rehearsal, I finished it before the orchestra rehearsal today. Stupid orchestra, so many rehearsals… Please tell me if you like it, or not. Reviews make me write faster!


End file.
